


Sembri quasi geloso

by Pikapikahoshi



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Romanticism
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 08:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3320018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pikapikahoshi/pseuds/Pikapikahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>– Sembri quasi... geloso... – azzardò lei, incredula di fronte alla parola che lei stessa aveva pronunciato. Possibile che anche Takeru... l’amasse?</i><br/>– Non sono geloso! – sbottò lui, colto nel vivo – Semplicemente, volevo sapere in che rapporti stessi con Daisuke! –<br/>– Vedi che la tua è solo gelosia? – ribatté lei, più determinata che mai, aggiungendo con un radioso sorriso: – Non che mi dispiaccia, ovviamente... –
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sembri quasi geloso

_Sembri quasi... geloso..._

   
No, non andava bene. Perché tutte a lui? Più Yamato gli consigliava di analizzare razionalmente la situazione, più vi trovava del marcio. Insomma, Hikari, la sua Hikari, la ragazza che da otto anni gli voleva bene e lo adorava... abbracciata a Daisuke al bar sotto casa Takaishi??Assurdo!! Non che avesse qualche obbligo nei confronti di Takeru, questo no, ma gli aveva sempre fatto credere di avere non poche speranze con lei. Ridicolo! E invece? Invece un cavolo! L’aveva tradito prima che tutto avesse inizio! Prima di ricevere il suo regalo! E adesso cosa fare? Telefonarle e disdire l’appuntamento che avevano a casa Takaishi? No, si disse, mancavano pochi minuti all’ora stabilita e non voleva costringerla a tornarsene a casa... le voleva troppo bene per farla tornare indietro.  
L’unica soluzione era aspettare gli eventi, agendo di conseguenza.  
Quando la madre gli annunciò l’arrivo di Hikari, non passò molto tempo prima che i due fossero a parlare, in camera di lui, con una leggera tensione che Hikari non sapeva a cosa attribuire.  
– Daisuke. – disse improvvisamente Takeru, andando dritto al sodo – Cos’è per te? –  
– Un amico... un semplice amico... perché?- chiese Hikari nella più totale innocenza, ignara dei sospetti dell’amico.  
– E un semplice amico si abbraccia sotto casa mia? –  
– Take... che hai? – chiese Hikari, ricordando la scena cui si stava riferendo lui.  
– Niente, niente... – sbiascicò, consapevole del non aver il diritto di fare quell’interrogatorio alla sua migliore amica.  
– Sembri quasi... geloso... – azzardò lei, incredula di fronte alla parola che lei stessa aveva pronunciato. Possibile che anche Takeru... l’amasse?  
– Non sono geloso! – sbottò lui, colto nel vivo – Semplicemente, volevo sapere in che rapporti stessi con Daisuke! –  
– Vedi che la tua è solo gelosia? – ribatté lei, più determinata che mai, aggiungendo con un radioso sorriso: – Non che mi dispiaccia, ovviamente... –  
 Se Takeru inizialmente assunse un’espressione contrariata alla domanda retorica di Hikari, in quel momento, dopo l’asserzione di Hikari, sul suo viso era presente un’espressione molto gaia e soddisfatta.  
– Se ciò è vero, ho qualcosa per te. – annunciò Takaishi, con ritrovato buonumore.  
Si alzò e, dal cassetto della propria scrivania, estrasse un piccolo pacchettino rosa, che porse a Hikari, la quale lo scartò con estrema cautela, quasi come se anche la confezione fosse preziosa. La giovane ne estrasse un ciondolo a forma di cuore, di un colore rosso molto sfumato, che sfociava nel rosa.  
– Takeru, cosa significa? – chiese, piacevolmente sorpresa.  
– Significa questo. – disse lui, criptico come non mai.  
Poi accadde tutto molto velocemente: azzerò la distanza che lo separava da colei che per otto anni era stata solo la sua migliore amica e la baciò con molta dolcezza, e con altrettanta dolcezza Hikari ricambiò il bacio.  
Quando si staccarono, Hikari spiegò: – E comunque Daisuke io lo stavo semplicemente consolando, c’è Jun in ospedale... se al posto di considerarlo tuo rivale in amore t’interessassi anche alla sua vita privata, lo sapresti. – concluse, con un leggero sorriso.  
– Quindi sai che mi piaci da parecchio? –  
– L’ho notato... perché mi piaci da sempre. – rivelò lei, prima di baciarlo nuovamente.


End file.
